


The Forgotten Knight

by WatchingTheStar



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchingTheStar/pseuds/WatchingTheStar
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years but told through the eyes of the forgotten knight.Three half lunarians walk the face of the Earth, the knight clad in darkness, the knight born of pure light, and the knight who is the gap between the two. Celesta, the younger twin sister of Cecil, was left for dead until she managed to stumble upon the town of Baron. She grew up alone until one day, Rosa found her and brought her to the castle. Being recognized for almost looking like her later mother, the king took her in. She grew up secluded and cold, growing more distant from her childhood friends, her feeling of jealousy growing stronger as she realized that the man she loved was in love with another woman, her friend and savior. She grew deeply hateful and vengeful, making her lose sight of the light that shone and she forgot the ways of White Magic. Will she tell him about them being siblings and open up?





	1. Prologue

A young girl, no more than the age of seven sat on the outskirts of the town of Baron, the rain pouring down on her. All that she had was a worn, beige cloak to keep her warm and in the rain, it didn’t do her much. For all she remembered, ever since she could remember, she has always been alone. She didn’t know much of her mother, besides from the fact that she must have died after she was born. Upon everyone, she looked like an outsider, stark, matted white hair that was tangled in every possible way, bright blue eyes, and her lips had a blueish tint to them from ever since she could remember. Every child would laugh at her when they would see her. That was until a young blonde girl found her. 

“Why are you alone?” she asked the soaking wet girl. The snow white haired girl remained silent, “do you have anyone?” she shook her head. The blonde girl gasped a bit, “wait here!” she ran off and the girl looked a bit disappointed. Every person who has talked to her always abandoned her. She sighed a bit, still shivering from the cold. The blonde girl soon returned with an older woman.

“You poor child. You must be freezing cold. Come here. Let’s get you dried up,” the woman extended a hand to help the girl up, a warm smile on her face. The girl hesitantly took the woman’s hand, nearly collapsing into her as the woman led her to her house before the blonde girl took her over to the fireplace.

“Do you have a name?” the blonde girl asked in which the girl shook her head, “can you speak?” she nodded as she wrapped the cloak around her more. The woman returned with a few towels and a change of clothing.

“Rosa, can you help her get cleaned up? I’ll prepare some food,” the older woman called from the other room. Rosa led the girl into a room where she helped her get changed into some dryer clothes before she helped her towel dry her hair and then ran a comb through it.

“You remind of my friend Cecil. You both have white hair and the same eyes. You must meet him and Kain. How about I take you to the castle later after my mom makes food?” Rosa trailed on. The girl nodded. She was afraid to speak. She hasn’t had much human interaction her whole life, “Cecil is very kind, he’ll be accepting of you almost immediately. However, Kain is a little closed off, not speaking much. Once you get to know him, he’s actually really sweet,” Rosa’s mother soon returned with some stew for the two of them.

“Thank you, ma’am,” the girl finally spoke after a while, in an almost inaudible voice. The two ate their stew before Rosa stood up and pulled lightly at the girl’s hand.

“Mother! We’re going to castle!” Rosa called out as she and the girl walked out of the house and slowly towards the way to leave the town of Baron. They headed a bit north and soon made their way through the gates of the castle of Baron, “would you mind meeting our king first? He’s a very kind person,” the blonde didn’t bother for a response before she led her towards the throne room.

“Rosa! What brings you here? You must be looking for Cecil. I’ll have some guards send for him,” the elder man who sat the throne spoke in a gentle voice, “oh? Who do we have here?” the king’s face paled as he saw the girl behind Rosa. She was the spitting image of Cecilia, the mother of Cecil. He thought that Cecil was the only one abandoned but it turns out that there was another that he had not known about, “Rosa, my dear, would you mind waiting outside?”

“Of course, Your Majesty,” she curtsied before giving the girl a ‘I'll be waiting outside’ look and left the throne room.

“Come, my child,” the king gestured for the girl to come closer to him. She hesitated for a moment but did as told, “do you have a name, my dear?” she shook her head, “how would you like to stay here in the castle and train to be a White Mage one day?” the thought of being a White Mage interested her. She'd seen the healers over by Baron and thought it was amazing how they could use magic to heal.

“Are you letting me stay here?” she asked, her bright blue eyes filled with curiosity.

“Of course. I'll make sure you meet my adoptive son, Cecil and his best friend, Kain. The two of them can help you get accustomed to the ways of the castle. Alongside with Rosa, who is also training to be a White Mage, I'm sure the two of you will get along just great,” he paused for a moment, “you'll need a name… you remind me so much of your mother… ah, that is a story for a different time when you are older. How about… we name you Celesta?” the girl that was soon to be named Celesta nodded in agreement, “very well, run along with Rosa now. I'll have your room set up soon. From now on, you can consider this to be your home.”

“Thank you so much.” Celesta spoke, softly before repeating what Rosa did and curtsied before turning to leave the throne room. This was just the beginning of Celesta’s new life.

**“Cecilia, I've found your daughter. How come I never knew about her? I'll raise her to be just as strong as her brother.”**


	2. Chapter 1: Expelled From Baron?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celesta, Kain, and Cecil depart from Baron after the whole ordeal at the castle. What will they come to face?

Years passed and Celesta not only learned the ways of White Magic but she also learned Black Magic and how to wield a sword. She soon forgot how to use White Magic, she didn't know why but as she grew more jealous of Rosa, she felt herself falling further into an emotion she could not name. The king had made her hide herself after she found out the truth. After she had found out that Cecil was her long lost twin brother who was separated from her at birth. Brushing a loose strand of her hair back into the hood of her cloak, she heard footsteps and turned around to see Rosa approaching her. The woman was her best friend but she was also jealous of her for having claimed Kain’s attention. She loved Kain but Kain, himself, was too in love with Rosa.

“Celesta, today Cecil returns home from his journey to Mysidia,” Rosa spoke in a gentle voice, being cautious that her words would not hurt the other

“I know,” Celesta answered, bluntly. She didn't even bother to turn to face Rosa. She kept her eyes glued to the ground and her back towards the White Mage.

“Won't you come and greet him?” the blonde asked. Celesta grimaced at the thought. She honestly didn't want to. She was forced to keep her distance from Cecil since the king had warned her not to tell Cecil about the fact that they were related. 

“Most likely not. I have matters to attend to,” the cloaked female spoke in a monotone voice before turning around, still not looking at Rosa.

“Something's bothering you.”

“No kidding,” she walked past Rosa, her cloak brushing against Rosa slightly as she walked up the stairs to the main floor. To the left was where the Dragoons were. She could see Kain looking at one of the statues of the Dragoons and decided to go the other way. 

“Celesta,” she heard Kain call out towards her, his voice was almost as smooth as she remembered it. She paused mid step and turned around to see him walking towards her, each movement causing a slightly clanking sound from his armor. The Dragoon armor that resembled that of a dragon’s. 

“Kain,” she stated, flatly. She couldn't see his eyes underneath the helmet but she could remember his beautiful lilac eyes so clearly. Standing at 1.7 meters, she was clearly the shorter of the two, he towered over her, his lance sat against the wall. Though from this angle, it wasn't noticeable but she knew he had long blonde hair that was pulled back behind him. To her, he was almost like an angel. It made her wonder what Rosa didn't see in him but due to the fact that Rosa didn't like him back, it bothered her. Why would he be so in love with a woman who does not even acknowledge his unrequited love for her?

“You seem troubled. Does it relate to the return of the Red Wings?” he asked, his voice hinting the slightest bit of concern though he did well at concealing it.

“It isn't that,” she replied, softly. She avoided eye contact, nearly wishing she could just disappear all of a sudden. 

“Is it Cecil?” 

“No,” she turned away from him but he reached out for her hand, holding onto her wrist. She turned back to face him but he refused to let go of her, “what is it?”

“Why are you avoiding my question?” 

“It's none of your concern,” but she wanted to tell him. Tell him that she didn't know why he was in love with a woman who was already taken and loved by someone else. She wanted to tell him everything but she couldn't.

“Celesta, what happened to you?” she wished that she could see under his helmet sometimes, to know what he really was thinking about her, “you've become someone that not even I can recognize anymore.”

“Kain…” she began as she looked down, blinking a bit to prevent the tears forming in her eyes to disappear. She didn't want him to see her being so weak, so helpless, “it's too complicated for you to understand…” her voice shook a bit. He could hear the tremor in her voice and with his free hand, he lifted her chin up so that they faced each other again. They didn't speak a single word, just staring. His fingers grazed the side of her cheek slightly, brushing her loose strands of hair out of her face. They stood there, staring at each other for a moment before Celesta finally broke free of his hold and turned on her heel and ran off, her boots clacking against the floor. Kain stood there for a moment, watching her cloak sway as she got further away from him. He kept his eyes in the direction that she had left in, not wanting to turn away.

“Sir,” one of the dragoons called out to him and snapped him out of his train of thoughts, “she’s no longer in sight.”

“I know,” he spoke in a monotonous voice as he finally turned his head away to look back at the Dragoon statues. He didn’t understand what she was up to but it bothered him. What had happened to their friendship?

 

✣✣✣✣✣✣

 

She sighed the moment she got away from him. She couldn’t be around him without feeling angry. She was angry that he didn’t realize that she cared about him. She heard the sound of the airships and knew it meant that Cecil and the Red Wings have returned.  She didn’t understand what the Mysidians have done to deserve a raid for their Water Crystal. What do the Crystals have to do with Baron? She saw a few of the Red Wing guards enter and then came in the Knight clad in dark armor. He didn’t have the facepiece of his helmet block his eyes so she could see his sapphire eyes, grief stricken. She wanted to ask him how it went but she decided against it and let him pass to the throne room.

“Lady Celesta,” one of the guards saluted, showing his respect.

“No need for formality. Might I ask what happened in Mysidia?” she asked, folding her arms letting the sleeves of her dress hang in front of her.

“The whole mission seemed to be a set up. The Mysidians showed no resistance. Lord Cecil thinks that it wasn’t the right thing to do…” that very statement confirmed Celesta speculations that there was something going on. A few moments later, She saw Kain walk by, him turning to look at her for a quick moment before she turned away. Cecil soon caught up to Kain.

“Kain! I am so sorry that I’ve got you caught in this mess,” the Dark Knight looked down at the ground.

“Cecil, you mustn’t blame yourself…” the Dragoon sighed, “you must be tired from Mysidia. Why don’t you rest up? Leave the preparations to me,” and with that note, Kain returned to the Dragoon studies. Cecil sighed before turning around and saw Celesta.

“Cecil,” she stated, flatly, “I heard about Mysidia…”

“It’s not something i want to discuss, Celesta,” he tried to avoid the topic, turning his head aside a bit.

“It’s troubling you. I know that you think that the motives of our king may seem odd… I agree with you… however, I don’t know if it is wise to do such actions. If we ever betray the king, we are exiled from Baron forever…”

“You’re not involved in this. This is something that I must deal with… alone,” he turned back to face her, seeing the look of shock on her face. She only trying to help him but he shot her down, “wait, Celesta, I didn’t me-” before he could even finish his sentence, she took off, running out of the hall, her cloak flowing behind her, her footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls of the hall. Cecil sighed, shaking his head, “why am i so stupid?” he muttered to himself before heading out.

 

✣✣✣✣✣✣

 

Celesta made her way to her bedchambers, in the west side of the castle, not too far away from the tower that held Cecil’s bedchambers. Sitting down on the bed, she sighed, falling back onto the bed. She had to make sure that she would be awake when the time came for both Kain and Cecil to depart from Baron to Mist. She was going to sneak away with them, no matter what they said. She wasn’t going to let them go off alone with the fear that the both of them could never return. The thought of never seeing Kain again made her heart hurt. Even if he may never lover her back, she was willing to live with that but if he died, she could never live with herself. 

 

_ “Celesta! Come on! Cecil and Kain are waiting for us!” Rosa’s voice rang out as she made her way into Celesta’s bedchambers, “we’re all going to take a walk in the town of Baron, remember?” once the White Mage came into view, Celesta grew instantly jealous once again. At the age of sixteen, Rosa was considered to be the most beautiful girl in all of Baron. Silky blonde hair, bright blue eyes, no wonder why every man and boy was in love with her. Even the very person that she was in love with. Compared to Rosa, Celesta was nothing.  She pulled the hood of her blue cloak on, tucking her silvery hair behind her ears.  _

_ “Never to be the one to shine. _

_ She is always better than me. _

_ No matter what I do, I will never surpass her. _

_ And I can’t live with that. _

_ I swear that one day, i will get my way. _

_ And she will be sorry.” _

_ A smile plastered on her face, she approached Rosa. The two of them, once best friends, now Celesta holds unimaginable jealousy towards the one person who saved her live. How the tables have turned. But Celesta never let her emotions be known. She kept to herself as both her and Rosa went to greet Kain and Cecil. Seeing how happy both Cecil and Kain looked to see Rosa made Celesta wished she could just disappear into thin air, never to be seen or heard of again. She regrets being born.  _

 

Celesta sighed. She hadn’t known how long it had been since she dozed off but she knew it was almost time. She reached for her sword in which she hooked behind her and then her staff before heading down the stairs just in time for Cecil and Kain to walk by.

“Celesta…” Kain was the first to speak.

“Don’t tell me you are here to tell us that you are coming along. I don’t want to put you in danger,” Cecil folded his arms. Celesta placed her free hand on her hip.

“Do I really look that helpless to you?” she asked, rolling her eyes, “besides, having someone who can use magic can really save you, you know that.”

“Yeah… but you’re not a White Mage…” the Dark Knight was nudged rather hard by the Dragoon and even though she couldn’t see his eyes, she could imagine his lilac eyes giving Cecil almost a glare, “I guess you can come along but just be warned, you won’t be able to return until we have completed the task.”

“I am not a child,” she retorted as Kain and Cecil looked at each other and nodded before continuing on, Kain gesturing at her to follow. The three of them made their way through the main gate of the castle of Baron and away from the comfort of their homes. None of them looked back, only forward. None of them spoke a word. The morning breeze blew Celesta’s cloak and Kain’s ponytailed blonde hair as they left the castle. They couldn’t turn back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Replaying Final Fantasy IV recently and gosh, I love Kain so much >_<


End file.
